Torture - In Your World
by Spirited-Away
Summary: A Farfarello Story... OOC, Farfie wanted a change and fooled the other Schwarz members, Torture, death (of his victim)


I'm back… My first Weiß Kreuz Story... it's about Farfarello (because I am really addicted to him) and I guess it's totally OOC... I wrote it anyways, I just felt like in the middle of the night... OOC because Farfie's talking a lot... But I think that the Irishman is very intelligent and would like a change... non-yaoi, but no pairings at all... I am German so my grammar is very poor.  
The story follows the first part of IN YOUR WORLD by Muse, don't ask why…

Of course I don't own anything. Reviews and flames appreciated. (well, I'm a Farfie Fan, why shouldn't I like flames, hmm?) 

Torture

I've fooled them all. I've started talking regular sentences. I behaved the way they would call normal. I haven't killed for ages... _I'm longing for blood_.   
Anyways.   
It took only 2 month to convince them, that I am normal. Even Schuldig couldn't found any thought in me that would deny this. I am good in clearing my mind.  
And then you allowed me to go to the outside. I guess I've begged long enough.   
Stupid Mastermind even agreed I could carry my knives, blades, scissors, pins and needles with me.  
I knew they would test me, so I didn't kill or hurt anybody. Instead of, I made the acquaintance of that little girl. I've seen her first leaving a catholic church in a suburb. I went over to her and we started talking.  
Now she trusts me. And that's her fault.

  
I'm hurting you again, hurt you with every word I say. And all I feel while doing so is pleasure. Pleasure that tells me I want more.  
"To torture and kill somebody satisfies me. I just don't need love. So you might call me lonely, but I'm definitely not. I got my knives. And I got blood."   
You gasp.   
"You don't want to speak about domestic articles, do you? Okay then. Yeah, we used to meet a lot, and you thought we were dating, don't you? Perhaps you thought I love you? Just because I told you so! And you loved me? You even believed me that my bruises and wounds were from a car accident several years ago. You never questioned my past. Ye knew I am Irish and this was enough. You liked my eye patch, loved my bracelet and adored my scars. You just thought I would be the adventure your life was lacking before. Well, I guess you were right, isn't this the biggest experience you ever made? And the last you will ever make? I could laugh. You're such a tiny little thing, I'm almost sorry to deal with you like this. Almost.   
How do you feel now? Scared? I hope so, and yes, you're scared as hell, I can tell by the expression in your eyes."   
You are trying to answer me, but you fail. I do understand you. Well, what would I do at your place? Captured by the man who normally should take you to the cinema, being taken abroad to a dark place you've never been to before, hands tied together and unable to move.   
"You don't need to scream, no one can hear you, we are down in a cave, which is absolutely soundproof. No one will look for you, your parents are stuck in their own problems, your friends know you are out with that Oh-so-cool-adult and won't miss you that soon. So we are alone, it's just you and me.   
And now you feel lonely, yes? Yeah? Come on, tell me once more that you will be home and safe tomorrow. Come on, you can do it."   
No. Now you're too lonely to pretend that you are strong, too lonely to pretend it to yourself.  
"Hell, I loved the look on your face when you realized that I am not in the least as gentle and nice as you always thought. Your shock and your fear pleased me a lot, you know? This is what I actually live for: Other people's pain. Why? Well, hurting others causes pain, their pain. Hurting myself causes nothing. Nothing. Understand? I don't feel pain. You can slash me, and it would do nothing to me. I'll loose blood of course, but it doesn't touch me. And as I can't feel my pain, I need the pain from others... and now it's your turn."  
All you do is watching me even more frightened.   
"Oh, don't be too scared my poor, I won't kill you now, we'll get later to that, I like talking to you.  
You know, when I first saw you, I decided immediately you would be my next victim. My first for months. I would take you with me as soon as you were alone for a second, and then slay you - but then I remembered what Schuldig, you don't know him – and you will never get to know him cause you are going to die – told me about the fun he has playing with minds, emotions and humans in general. I decided to test this new racking method on you."   
And I did not want to get imprisoned again that early. It's good to have some more to see than the cold walls of my cage. That's the other – and much more important reason – why I didn't kill you straight away. But you don't need to know this.  
"I played with you, I charmed on you, I even made compliments. And as soon as I realized that you not only loved, but that you trusted me, it was time for a change. Before, you liked everything I did to you, and now, like everything is new, I like everything I do to you. Things have changed, my dear."   
Many things have changed for me. Once that I had restarted talking, it seemed like every word I didn't say for ages wanted to be released. I would not have guessed that… But that's not important now.  
I smell your fear, I feel how it crawls up on your back, and you're shivering. Is it too cold, or am I too scary? I laugh and you try to creep away from me.   
"Oh, it's very difficult when your hands are tied together, isn't it?"  
I laugh even harder and you slowly sink to the floor.   
"What? You've already given up? I guess your fear is paralyzing you..."   
I kneel down to you and whisper in your face.  
"Shall I help you? I promise you to blow it all away! Unfortunately not only your fear will be gone by then, but you too. That's very sad, right?"  
I guess you would agree, if you could just find the courage to speak again. I better force you to, it's too boring if you don't show any reaction. I stand up and walk to my dashboard, that's how I call the place where I store my weapons. I take a long, thin, and most essential, a sharp, knife and walk back to you. You're staring at me as I lick over the blade, but for the first time, I try not to cut my mouth… The taste of blood would confuse my mind.  
Perhaps I shouldn't have started torturing you with words, but now I'll continue this way. But at least I want to have some fun.   
I place the knife on your neck. It doesn't hurt you, I've just placed the blade on your skin.  
"Now it's up to you how. What do you want me to do? Shall I talk a bit longer?" I run a finger through your blonde hair "Or shall I start killing you?" I grip your hair and pull your face up to mine.   
"It's your decision." I pause to touch your nose with the knife's tip. "And if you don't say anything, I take it for kill, ok?"  
I smile and the look you are giving me is priceless. And satisfying. Your lips are moving as if you are trying to say something.  
"Talk or die, in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2..."  
"T-t-t...ta... talk."  
"Oh my dear, you still got a voice, amazing!" I would have liked if you didn't answer. I let go of your hair and clap my hands together. You fall to the ground and you don't even try to change you uncomfortable position.  
"Get up, look at me!"  
You are obeying immediately. I see tears running down your face.  
"So let's talk, like I promised. I guess things have totally changed since you know me? I tore you out of your normal life, I brought you to places you would have never seen without me. You were so happy to escape your world with me, that you forgot one thing. In your world, no one is crying alone. You and your friends, your family, you help each other. There, you never walk alone."   
I hear your sobbing, see more tears falling down.  
"My precious, don't cry. It's no need to. Nobody will come and wipe your tears away. Yeah, I know that is different in your world. But actually, we are in my world."   
My face seems to be a mask, as I don't show any emotions. Perhaps I don't have any. _Fuck_.    
You get a kick in your stomach and roll over the floor. "Ough!"  
Well, I've got emotions. It feels good to see you're hurt, but this also reminds of my inability to feel pain... and this sucks. Of course it doesn't hurt me, but I get a strange feeling inside when I think of it. I hope I'll recover when you are going to suffer more. When you bleed, when you breathe your last... Maybe then you will go to  H i m ... I'm getting angry. And that's bad for you.  
"Do you believe in God?" I don't expect an answer as you are still laying on the floor like you were kissing the ground. "Come on. Tell me and I cut your shackles. I promise."   
This works, I suppose they are hurting you a lot. Finally you start to move to get in a sit position.   
"Well done. Now tell me."  
"I... I don't. Once I did, but... if He really exists, He wouldn't let me suffer like this."  
"Welcome to the club." I have to admit, I'm surprised you are able to speak that much. "I'm happy that you realized the truth."  
"I told you what you wanted... now, open my manacles, please!"   
"Why should I?"  
"You... you promised...  please!"  
I grin. "Really? Did I? You don't expect a psycho to remember something, do you?"   
"But..." You've resigned. So I step towards you, kneel down, grab your shirt and turn you around so that I am facing your back.  
"You said that you no longer believe in God. Then please help me hurting him, okay?"  
"What?"   
"Oh, it's simple. To hurt God, I just have to hurt you."  
I don't give you the time to answer, I rip of your shirt and place the knife on your naked skin. You feel the cold and shudder. Because of that, the blade cuts your skin. I didn't want this, not now… Hell, now there is _blood_…  
"This was faster then I thought but never mind." I bow to lick over the scratch. Feeling my tongue you start trembling. And I start loosing control.  
"You're tasting very well..." I whisper, no I moan in your left ear. You freeze.   
Shit, I screwed my whole plan, now there is that red liquid substance. The one which makes me go berserk. Where's my knife? _I got to kill._   
Wait... I have to tell you one final thing, before I lost myself in the rush...  
"There's one last difference between your world and mine. In your world, no one is dying alone."  
And then, there is only blood and my lust.

I hear them rushing towards my cave. _Too late_. I sit in a corner of the room, the dead body, or better, its few mortal remains, in front of me. All covered in red. That was good. Perhaps I couldn't stand it any longer… Just what I needed.  
When they come in, I'm licking my hands clean.

"Farfarello! What did you do?"

I don't answer. I have no need to. I think I've said enough the past months, I'm tired. It's time for me to get back to normal. Back to _my_ normal.

//Farf, wieso zum Teufel hast du das getan? Ich dachte, du wärst...//  
It's funny, when Schuldig speaks to my mind he uses German, but I understand him.   
_I did it just for fun. I wanted to fool Crawford and you.  
_//Verstehe. Wirst ja sehen was du davon hast, du irrer Ire.//  
_No problem. I guess ye want to put me in the straightjacket once more? _It seems that the other Schwarz members don't really care about what I have done. Me either._  
_//Klar. Wir wollen ja nicht, das du dich selber killst... Aber eine Sache interessiert mich doch: Wie hast du es geschafft, vor mir zu verbergen, dass du genauso Blut lüstern wie immer warst?//

How I managed to hide my yearning for blood from you?  
_Schuldig_, _how ought I know this, I'm insane, didn't you know that?_

End 


End file.
